Regrets - Side Story
by Mel-985
Summary: Cerita yang tercecer dari 'Regrets', antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, dan keluarganya.


Udara terasa menyengat, membuat pedih epidermis, angin yang berhembus hanya memaparkan panas yang sama, bahkan sampai pula ke dalam ruang tamu dengan furniture serba mewah. Baru beberapa menit lalu ruangan luas yang kini kosong, berisi sosok-sosok dengan level tinggi dalam tatanan masyarakat negeri itu.

Orang kelas atas dengan manner yang sempurna. Sepasang suami istri menyampaikan permohonan untuk melindungi sang putra, namun berujung kecewa yang mendalam, terlebih dengan putusnya hubungan yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Walaupun _air conditioning_ dipasang pada level temperature rendah, namun rasa panas tidak juga terusir, entah karena memang udara yang benar-benar panas atau karena pendaman emosi yang memancar dari lima sosok yang hadir di ruangan itu.

::

::

 **REGRETS**

 **(side story)**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by Mel**

::

::

Lima belas menit yang lalu suami istri Yamada - orang tua Yuki, meninggalkan mansion Akashi, suasana di ruangan menjadi hening, walaupun tidak dapat menghalau hawa panas, yang dari tadi merangsek di ruangan itu.

Perasaan tuan dan nyonya rumah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Akashi Shiori menghela nafas, berat. Sedangkan suaminya hanya diam, air mukanya keruh, nyonya rumah itu tahu, pikiran suaminya sama berkecamuknya. Sebuah kunjungan yang tidak biasa, bahkan mengejutkan, terutama peristiwa di Leiden, seperti penuturan sang putra tunggal, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin bocah semanis Yuki bisa melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Sangat keji malah.

Akashi senior bersidekap di depan shoji yang dibuka lebar, berharap angin yang berhembus membawa kesejukan, ia menghadap taman di samping bangunan utama yang sangat luas, di penuhi pepohonan momiji dan sakura. Angin berhembus hingga sedikit mengangkat ujung yukata biru tua diatas mata kaki yang tertutup kaos putih.

Tempat yang biasanya menenangkan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Penuturan anaknya membuat pria setengah baya itu terguncang, walau ditopengi raut tenang dan datar hanya ada sedikit perubahan pada alisnya saja.

Ia merasa relasinya dengan tiga keluarga - kolega dekatnya tengah dipertaruhkan.

Saat ini ia juga merasa kesal kepada anaknya yang telah membuat pusing. Ck, merepotkan sekali anak itu! batinnya.

Tatapan iris rubi dengan kerutan pada kelopak matanya meredup, ia teringat sosok mungil dengan mata berair menatapnya kecewa. Putra sahabatnya - seorang bankir senior yang mengurusi semua keuangan perusahaan - menemuinya di ruang kerja. Pemuda itu hanya bertanya, ' _Mengapa oji-sama mengijinkannya ?_ ' ia hanya menjawab bahwa itu keinginan Seijuurou. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan lain, maka menjual nama anaknya. Ia tidak salah kan, saat itu Seijuurou yang meminta langsung kepadanya.

Andai saja ia bisa menolak keinginan si junior. Juga mengelak dari desakan keluarga Yamada.

"Tsk, Tetsuya, Chihiro..." bisik pria itu, kelopak mata rubi menutup, membayangkan dua sosok pemuda yang ia kenal sejak mereka kecil. Kepalanya berdenyut. Ia tahu, ia yang absolut serupa dengan putranya tidak akan kesulitan berbicara dengan keluarga itu. Tapi tetap saja, reputasinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Sebagai seorang ayah – terutama. Sepahit apapun, ia juga istrinya harus bisa bijak menghadapi hal yang akan dihadapi nanti. Bukan tidak mungkin kebencian akan memerangkap mereka, mempersempit dunianya. Tapi keluarga Akashi pantang kalah, bukan?

.

"Okaa-sama." wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah putranya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, seakan mohon ijin, wanita itu menganggukan kepala seiring langkah mendekat putra tunggal, lalu duduk di samping ibunya. Sang ayah menoleh, hanya mengikuti laku anaknya dengan guliran pupil.

"Kaa-sama, tou-sama, aku ada permintaan, aku harap bisa dikabulkan." Suara Seijuurou terdengar rendah, langkah pria paruh baya itu terayun sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa tunggal, di depan sang istri yang tengah menyesap teh hijau.

Permohonan meluncur dari bibir pria muda Akashi, raut wajahnya serius.

"Kalau ternyata mereka menolak?" tanya ayahnya, kini bibirnya bertemu bibir cangkir, menyesap teh yang tadi dihidangkan maid, poci bulat putih dari porselen tersisa setengah. Ia duduk bersandar pada sofa hitam mewah.

"Aku yakin kaa-sama pasti bisa membujuk mereka. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai Tetsuya?" Sahut anaknya. Memang benar Shiori sangat menyukai bocah biru anak sahabatnya sewaktu sekolah dulu.

"Aah Tetchan!" mata bening bundanya mengerjap, membayangkan wajah imut yang telah disakiti anaknya, "kau tahu aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, saat kau tiba-tiba meminta untuk bertunangan dengan anak pirang itu, kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah pada Akemi." ujar bundanya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bantuan kami, apa kau tak sanggup mendapatkannya sendiri?" kini giliran ayahnya bicara, mata yang serupa menatap tajam anaknya yang biasanya tidak pernah menemui kesulitan dalam segala hal.

"Aku ingin mengikatnya dengan serius." padahal alasan utamanya adalah hati Tetsuya yang sulit untuk diraih. Ia hanya berstrategi, menggunakan koneksi dan kekuatan para orang tua. Licik memang. Ayahnya mendengus, baru saja ia memutuskan pertunangan, belum juga satu jam, anaknya sudah minta ditunangkan lagi, decakan keluar dari bibir bersudut keriput.

Seijuurou hanya tidak ingin terlambat. Takut kehilangan kesempatan, walaupun ia kuasa melakukan apapun, tapi untuk satu sosok itu ia tidak ingin gegabah, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi. juga penuturan bunda Tetsuya yang akan menjodohkannya dengan anak sahabat suaminya.

"Kaa-sama, aku tidak ingin Tetsuya dijodohkan dengan orang lain !" kalimat pendek yang membuat orang tuanya mengerti. Tapi menambah keruwetan di kepala kedua orang tua itu.

.

"Akemi, apa yang kau katakan? Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu !" Sesaat setelah mereka bertemu di sebuah cafe.

"Tapi aku rasa anakku tidak keberatan untuk dikenalkan dengan anak sahabat suamiku, Shiori-san." sahutnya tenang.

"Kau tahu Sei masih sangat menyukai Tetsuya, jadi bagaimana kalau kita satukan mereka lagi?" bujuknya. Mata biru langit merotasi, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa tetesan di sudut mata putra tunggalnya, hatinya pernah sangat teriris, yang pada akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya untuk menjauh, dengan alasan meneruskan pendidikan di Leiden, menata hati yang pilu. Kejadian beruntun menimpa keluarga kecil itu, sedikit banyak terkait dengan putra tunggal wanita di depannya.

"Tetsuya masih belum bisa menerima Seijuurou-kun, Shiori-san, sepertinya ia malah jatuh hati dengan putra bungsu keluarga Mayuzumi, yang memperlakukannya sangat baik, sayang ia sudah dijodohkan." wanita cantik berambut biru langit itu menyesap teh yang terhidang, ada sindiran halus pada kalimat yang ia suarakan, berharap teman sekolahnya dulu mengerti.

Mata nyonya Akashi membulat. Ia tentu mengenal keluarga Mayuzumi, beberapa - tidak, semua perkara hukum dimenangkan oleh pengacara itu dalam sengketa dengan pihak lain. Ia membayangkan Mayuzumi muda yang tinggi dan tampan, tidak! Lebih tampan anaknya daripada dua pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

'Ah, tolong jangan jatuh cinta pada mereka, Tetsuya, aku mohon' batinnya. 'Sei lebih pantas bersanding denganmu, tolong maafkan kekhilafannya !' lanjutnya lagi, bermonolog dalam benaknya.

"Akemi, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anakku? Dia sampai menyusul Tetsuya ke Belanda, malah kuliah di universitas yang sama, ia melepaskan seluruh ego-nya." tutur wanita itu lembut.

Iris biru langit menatap dalam mata wanita di depannya, tersenyum tipis.

"Dan tunangannya mengikuti anakmu, Shiori-san." Wanita bersurai merah itu terkekeh, setelah tersedak. Telak tertohok.

"Ya, tapi kau tahu aku lega sekarang, mereka telah putus. Sei meminta kami memutuskan perjodohannya, ini membuatku sangat senang, karena aku sangat menyayangi Tetsuya." Rona senang terpulas pada raut cantik wanita berambut merah.

Gelengan kecil menggoyangkan anak rambut Kuroko Akemi.

"Aku tak ingin anakku sakit lagi." Tatapannya di lemparkan ke luar jendela, pada langit yang dipenuhi awan.

"Aku janji, Sei akan melakukan apapun untuk Tetsuya. Ijinkan mereka kembali bersatu." suaranya merendah.

"Semua terserah Tetsuya. Tolong jangan terlalu berharap." Mata sebiru mata putranya menatap lekat wanita cantik yang ada di depannya.

"Akemi, dengan siapa Tetsuya akan kau jodohkan? Apa aku mengenalnya?" selidiknya.

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng, "Mungkin suamimu mengenal keluarga itu" sebuah nama keluarga disebutkan nyonya Kuroko.

"Aku mohon batalkan rencana perjodohanya, Akemi, belum tentu Tetsuya akan bahagia !" sebuah permohonan disampaikan, ia tidak rela kalau sampai Tetsuya dimiliki orang lain, sama sepertinya putranya. Lamunannya kembai saat mereka sama-sama hamil, lalu tumbuh menjadi anak-anak balita yang sehat, Seijuurou yang selalu memeluk, melindungi Tetsuya yang lucu, berpipi gembil, menggemaskan siapa saja.

.

Beberapa kali Akashi Shiori, menghubungi Kuroko Akemi, berbincang tentang perjodohan kedua junior mereka.

Sampai akhirnya nyonya Kuroko menyetujuinya. Ini ia lakukan setelah ternyata sahabat suaminya secara halus menolak tawaran perjodohan.

Aah...mereka tidak tahu saja, kalau ternyata dibalik semua Akashi Masaomi telah menghubungi kepala keluarga itu sebelumnya, mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou akan ia jodohkan dengan Tetsuya. Jadi ia minta bawahannya untuk menolak bila kepala keluarga Kuroko memintanya untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka.

.

Maka setelah disepakati akhirnya mereka bertemu hari itu, di restoran mewah yang telah dipesan Seijuurou.

Keduanya datang tepat waktu walaupun keluarga Tetsuya tiba terlebih dahulu.

"Kita harus menghormati mereka maka kita harus datang lebih dahulu." Begitu ucap Kuroko Hiroaki. Ia menatap putra yang terlihat enggan, tapi tak urung senyum ia pulas di bibirnya.

Pertemuan hari itu mengganggu kegiatan putranya di galeri dan penulisan tesis yang tengah serius dikerjakan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Akashi Masaomi mendesaknya untuk segera bertemu. Nasabah utama dan pemegang saham terbesar di bank tempatnya bekerja, mana mungkin ia abaikan.

'Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tahu siapa yang akan ditemuinya hari ini ?' batin sang ayah, ia menggenggam jemari wanita yang ada disampingnya. Tetsuya hanya diberitahu akan dipertemukan dengan anak teman ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan anaknya yang pernah disakiti. Apapun keputusan Tetsuya akan ia dukung.

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja, Akemi." bisiknya pada sang istri. Kuroko Akemi mengangguk, "Aku harap begitu, Anata." Kedua pasang mata itu menatap putra tunggal mereka yang tengah mengusak leher anjing kesayangan.

.

Mata cantik Shiori tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Tetsuya, ia mengusap pipi putih halus. Namun hatinya teriris wajah itu sangat datar, malah seperti enggan untuk bertemu keluarganya. 'Kau membenci kami, Tetsuya ?' batinnya sedih.

'Anakku benar-benar bodoh' batinnya lagi. Ia melirik Seijuurou yang juga tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari Tetsuya. Bias rindu nyata terpancar dari sepasang rubinya. Kali pertama sang bunda melihat anaknya seperti itu.

'Aku juga akan memperjuangkannya, mendapatkan kembali, bila perlu memaksamu, Tetsuya!' batin wanita itu. Setelah mereka berbicara banyak, Shiori tidak tahan untuk bertanya, ditatapnya dengan sayang pemuda yang sedang menangkup gelas berisi ocha hangat.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya ?" bibir berpulas lipstick mahal itu berucap, menunggu konfirmasi.

"Akan saya pikirkan, Akashi-san." ucapnya lembut, Shiori mengulum senyum, ada rasa ngilu, ia tidak lagi memanggilku oba-san, batinnya.

Dan sang suami sepertinya juga tidak sabar, "Sepertinya Seijuurou harus berusaha lebih keras." disusul kekehan. Sumbang.

Namun sampai akhir pertemuan tidak kunjung berjawab.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menjawab pertanyaan general saja. Ia menghindari topik yang tengah dibahas saat ini.

Saat petang menjelang pertemuan itu diakhiri.

"Jadi bagaimana Sei? Apa kita paksa mereka untuk menikahkan kalian?" suara sang ayah memecah kesunyian dalam ruang luas kendaraan mewah itu.

Senyum terpahat pada Akashi muda. "Tidak outo-sama, aku tidak ingin memaksanya, aku ingin Tetsuya mencintaiku lagi sama seperti dulu." Kepalannya mengerat pada kedua pahanya. 'Aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun, walaupun hanya untuk mendapatkan sesirat senyum di wajahnya, atau seriak rindu pada bening sepasang iris langit. Tetsuya, aku akan terus memperjuangkanmu' janji hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun alangkah keras kepalanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai akhirnya ia setengah dipaksa untuk mengenakan sebuah cincin berwarna putih, sesaat setelah acara wisuda magisternya bersama Seijuurou, waktu itu.

Sampai kini cincin itu tak pernah lepas dari jari manis kirinya. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah melepaskannya, bahkan beberapa kali ia melemparkannya ke sudut kamar. Tapi dengan lembut orang itu akan menyusupkannya lagi. Mengecupnya dengan sayang. "Jangan dilepas lagi, Tetsuya, tempatnya hanya ada di jari manismu." Ia hanya bersabar pada sosok yang dicintainya, menunggu balasannya.

Kejadian itu telah berselang beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

Saat ini ia kembali pijakan kakinya di bandara Internasional Haneda, setengah hati ia berada di sini.

"Tetsuya apa ini benar-benar pilihanmu? Apa tidak bisa diundur, atau dibatalkan saja?" ucapnya lekat menatap calon pendamping hidup, yang masih saja sedingin es.

Kepala dengan helaian biru halus menggeleng.

"Bukankah kau mau mendukungku apapun itu, Akashi-kun ?" suaranya datar.

"Seijuurou, Tetsuya! kau harus memanggilku dengan nama itu." Bukannya mengiyakan, Tetsuya malah memutar kepalanya, jajaran outlet sepanjang koridor lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Tetsuya, jangan palingkan wajahmu, atau aku cium kau saat ini juga!" ujarnya datar, mencoba menekan perasaannya yang diabaikan.

Kepala itu kembali berputar, menatap sengit sepasang iris rubi.

"Jangan membuatku menjadi membencimu, Akashi-kun." Nadanya naik setengah oktaf.

Redup memulas sepasang mata yang menatap kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Harus dengan cara apa menghancurkan dinding tebalmu, Tetsuya ?" Desahnya. Langkah kakinya mengimbangi sampai di tempat pemeriksaan tiket. Mereka harus berpisah.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini." ia memandang ujung sepatu tunangannya, entah mengapa ada resah di hatinya, gelisah, ia memutar-mutar brio soliteir, bermata tunggal di jari manisnya. Sesaat kemudian lengan kokoh mendekapnya, membelai surai biru lembut.

"Ijinkan aku menyusulmu nanti." Tetsuya berusaha menarik tubuhnya, keluar dari dekapan hangat.

"Sudah saatnya aku berangkat." Ucapan serupa salam perpisahan.

Ada sakit di dada kiri Seijuurou. Tetsuya mundur dua langkah kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya, menuju pintu kaca yang otomatis membuka.

Seijuurou tidak rela, sungguh ia tidak mau ditinggalkan Tetsuya yang akan kembali ke Leiden untuk melanjutkan program doktoralnya.

Matanya menatap punggung ringkih yang mulai menjauh, langkahnya berhenti. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik di sana menatapnya. Mata Seijuurou terpaku ketika Tetsuya mendekatinya. Telapak tangan kanannya menempel pada dinding kaca bening yang membatasinya dengan Tetsuya. Mereka saling menatap, tangan kiri mungil terangkat, lalu sengaja ditempelkan tepat pada telapak dibaliknya.

Mata Seijuurou membulat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi ia hanya mampu membaca gerakan bibir tanpa suara yang diakhiri sesirat senyum. 'Mata ashita' jelas tampak dari gerak bibir mungil, lalu tubuh itu berbalik kembali meninggalkannya. Ia masih terpaku.

Matanya menghangat. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengusap sudut matanya.

"Tentu sayang, aku akan segera menyusulmu." Senyumnya kian lebar. "Aku akan menyusulmu besok Tetsuya !"

"Kaa-sama, aku akan menyusul Tetsuya ke Leiden besok !", ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, saat sambungan teleponnya terhubung.

Ia mengijinkanku untuk dekat dengannya. Sesirat senyum yang ia rindu sesaat tadi ia dapatkan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya!"

::

::

peun

::

::

* * *

Note :

Yang tercecer dari Regrets... semoga suka... XD

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya.

.

love  
Mel~


End file.
